


I Love You More Than...

by lettgo



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Waverly finds comfort in tea and coffee, and then she meets Nicole.Another short and sweet ficlet part of Wayhaught Week 2020Day 2 Prompt: Coffee, Tea, or Me?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I Love You More Than...

Waverly was eight when she went to live with Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus, Willa and her daddy we’re dead, and Wynonna was in some institution far away. Waverly often woke up screaming, her dreams plagued with visions of the red eyed monsters who’d taken Willa, and every night like clockwork Curtis would show up with a warm cup of tea. She’d sip her tea, letting the warmth that filled her belly lull her back to sleep. It worked every time. Tea became her comfort, her safe place, when the kids at school called her a freak, she ran home and drank her favorite tea. And when Curtis died, she sat in her room and cried, tears falling into her warm cup of tea.

Waverly remembers the first time she had coffee, she’d stayed up late translating ancient languages from some dusty old volume, a gift from Gus and Curtis. The following morning when she struggled to keep her eyes open at the breakfast table Curtis placed a tall mug in front of her with a wink, Gus thought she was too young to drink coffee, it would be their secret. The first sip hit her lips, the warm nutty flavor enveloped her taste buds, the caffeine rushed through her veins, suddenly she understood why people loved coffee.

Waverly had not been expecting Nicole Haught to come into her life, she’d resigned herself to a life as a small town barmaid, and then Nicole had walked in all smooth talking and swagger and well Waverly was screwed. Their first date had been to Waverly’s favorite coffee shop, and when Nicole kissed her afterwards, she got the same feeling she did from her first cup of coffee. When things got rough Nicole was always there with comforting words and warm embraces, on nights when Waverly woke with nightmares Nicole would pull her close and tell her it was going to be ok. Nicole’s arms became her safe place. They get married a few years later and as she says I do, she knows Nicole’s love is the only thing she’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
